cosas_randomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escape the Fate
Escape the Fate (abreviado ETF) es una banda de post-hardcore originaria de Las Vegas, Nevada, formada el año 2004. Actualmente está integrada por el vocalista Craig Mabbitt, el guitarrista Bryan Money, el guitarrista ritmico Michael Money, el bajista Thomas "TJ" Bell y el baterista Robert Ortiz. Dying Is Your Latest Fashion fue el primer y último álbum junto al vocalista Ronnie Radke, este fue lanzado el 26 de septiembre del 2006.This War Is Ours se lanzó el 21 de octubre del 2008, siendo el primero con Craig Mabbitt (anterior vocalista en Blessthefall) como nuevo vocalista. Su tercer álbum homónimo se lanzó el 2 de noviembre del 2010, siendo el segundo con Craig Mabbitt y el primero con una mejor casa discográfica que la anterior (Epitaph), siendos contratados a mediados del 2010 por DGC e Interscope. Actualmente, la banda está preparando su cuarto álbum de estudio, que será lanzado probablemente en 2013. Actualmente trabajan con el sello Eleven Music Los inicios y Dying is Your Latest Fashion (2004-2006) Artículo principal: Dying Is Your Latest Fashion En el año 2004, Bryan Money conoció su amigos Max Green y Ronnie Radke en la escuela. Bryan vio que Ronnie era un buen cantante y lo llamó para formar una banda con él y Max. El trío hace una pequeña audición para un baterista, siendo Robert Ortiz seleccionado, después de eso Omar Espinosa dejó la bandaLovehatehero para ser parte de este nuevo proyecto. En el 2005, Carson Allen se integró como guitarrista ritmico. En septiembre del 2005 el grupo participó en un concurso organizado por una radio local cuyo jurado fue My Chemical Romance. Al obtener el primer puesto, se les otorgó la oportunidad de abrir los conciertos de la banda de My Chemical Romance, Alkaline Trio y Reggie and the Full Effect. Paralelamente, la banda firmó con Epitaph Records y distribuyó un demo. El 23 de mayo del 2006, la banda lanza su primer EP, There's No Sympathy For The Dead. El 12 de septiembre, la banda publicó un boletín en MySpace de que Radke ya no era vocalista en la banda, aunque en noviembre del mismo año, se anunció lo contrario. Sin embargo, el tema no es claro. Antes del lanzamiento del EP, Allen ya no era parte de la banda, apareciendo como vocalista en On the Last Day. El 26 de septiembre, el quinteto lanzó su primer álbum, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion producido por Michael "Elvis" Baskette. El álbum se posicionó en el puesto #19 en el US Indie. Salida de Radke y Espinosa (2006-2008) Tras estar de gira alrededor del 2006 y 2007, la banda fue convocada Warped Tour del 2007 y el Black On Black Tour, junto a Blessthefall, en esta última, Omar Espinosa decide dejar la banda por supuestos problemas personales, aunque Radke declaró en el 2009 que fue con discusiones con Max Green. Omar actualmente es productor musical, su posición instrumental es reemplazada por Michael Money, hermano menor de Bryan. A mediados del 2008, Ronnie Radke dejó la banda definitivamente, debido a su adicción a las drogas y su libertad condicional, por estar involucrado en el asesinato de Michael Cook, en el año 2006. Su expulsión fue planeada por la banda, ya que Green declaró: Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, primero no podíamos salir del país, luego no podíamos salir del Estado. Ronnie salió el 12 de diciembre del 2010 de la carcel, actualmente esta en la banda Falling in Reverse, con la cual lanzó el álbum The Drug In Me Is You, el 26 de julio del 2011. Craig Mabbitt y This War is Ours (2008-2010) Artículo principal: This War Is Ours Craig Mabbitt en primer plano, en un concierto con la banda, año 2008. Después de la salida de Ronnie, Craig Mabbitt ex vocalista de Blessthefall estaba interesado en entrar a una banda, queriendo contactar al manager de la banda A Skylit Drive, pero este se equivocó de numero y terminó hablando con el manager de Escape The Fate. Mabbitt participó temporalmente como vocalista, pasando a ser de tiempo completo junto a la grabación de un nuevo álbum. El 16 de septiembre, la banda lanzó el single The Flood, en su MySpace. Días después la banda lanzó el tema This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II). El 21 de octubre se lanzó This War Is Ours, producido por John Feldmann, posicionándose en el puestro #35 en el Billboard 200, #2 en el Independent Albums y #33 en el ARIA Charts. En el 2009, la banda participó en el compilatorio Punk Goes Pop 2 de Fearless Records, grabando Smooth, de Santana. Luego la banda estuvo de gira internacional, pasando por Europa nuevamente, con Chiodos, Silverstein, Black Tide, Attack Attack!, Burn Halo y William Control respectivamente. En el 2009, la banda estuvo de gira por Europa con Hollywood Undead y Atreyu, desde octubre hasta diciembre. El 27 de abril del 2010, la banda lanzó la versión Deluxe del álbum. It released April 27, 2010. A inicios del 2010, la banda participó en el Soundwave Festival anual, en Australia.16 Escape the Fate participó en el concierto "Extreme Thing", y en mayo en el The Bamboozle. Tercer álbum de estudio e importantes Tours (2010-2011) Artículo principal: Escape The Fate (álbum) A finales del 2009, Mabbitt comentó que estaban componiendo un nuevo álbum.18 A mediados del 2010, la banda emprendió rumbos a Sudamérica donde pasaron por países como Brasil, Colombia, Venezuela, Argentina y Chile. La banda rompió el contrato con Epitaph y firmó con Interscope y DGC, el 26 de julio, también anunciaron que Don Gilmore produciría su álbum, el que seria lanzado a inicios de noviembre. El 29 de agosto la banda lanzó el tema Massacre, seguido de Issues, el 14 de noviembre, cuyo video fue lanzado el 28 de septiembre en YouTube. De dicha canción se lanzó un EP con 4 remixes, el 11 de enero del 2011. El 2 de noviembre la banda lanzó oficialmente el álbum Escape the fate, posicionándose en el puesto #25 en el Billboard 200, #3 en el Independent Albums, #58 en el ARIA Charts y #145 en el UK Albums Chart. En noviembre del 2010, Max Green dejó la banda para entrar a rehabilitación de drogas, la banda tuvo que cancelar sus tours en Europa junto a Bullet For My Valentine. El ex guitarrista de Motionless in White, Thomas "TJ" Bell ocupó el lugar de Green en el primer semestre del 2011. El 11 de enero, la banda estuvo en vivo en "Tues Show" (Fuel.tv), interpretando Issues y Gorgeous Nightmare, con la colaboración especial de Kevin "Thrasher" Gruft, guitarrista principal de Lovehatehero. El mismo día, la banda lanzó su segundo EP, Issues Remixes, el que cuenta con cuatro remixes de dubstep de varios artistas, este trabajo fue sólo lanzado por Internet. El 19 de agosto, la banda anunció que Money tomaría un descanso de su gira, pero todavía estará en la banda. Kevin Gruft, quien ha trabajado con la banda en el pasado, será la sustitución de Bryan temporalmente. También se anunció que Max Green regresó a la banda después de tomar un descanso durante el primer semestre de 2011 para recuperarse de su adicción a las drogas a través de la rehabilitación. Me siento muy bien y estoy contento de estar de vuelta con mi banda. Escape The Fate es mi vida. Aquí es donde pertenezco declaró Max. Después de haber participado en el Uproar Festival, Max, nuevamente, dejó la banda y Zakk Sandler, de Black Tide, lo reemplazó a él. Thomas Bell, actual bajista de Get Scared fue llamado para reemplazar a Green en los próximos conciertos de Reino Unido con Funeral For A Friend, previamente, Bell había participado con la banda en el tour con Papa Roach. Partida de Max Green y nuevo álbum de estudio (2012 - presente) A mediados de diciembre, la banda entró a estudio para comenzar a trabajar en su cuarto álbum de estudio con el productor John Feldmann. El 27 de diciembre, Mabbitt anunció enFacebook que habían entrado a estudio para un proyecto paralelo que sería terminado en enero, para comenzar con la grabación en febrero. El estilo de este nuevo álbum será muy similar a This War Is Ours, con algunos elementos de su más reciente álbum. Recientemente los rumores de que Green dejaba la banda fueron confirmados por el mismo vía Twitter: Well everyone, I'm doin good. No I'm not playing in ETF anymore. Long story, basically personal and perhaps slight musical differences (Bueno gente, me encuentro bien. No, ya no estoy tocando en ETF. Larga historia, básicamente personal, y quizás por pequeñas diferencias musicales). La banda anunció que estaría de gira con Attack Attack!, y que Craig estuvo trabajando con su vocalista, Caleb Shomo, en la producción de su nuevo álbum solista, el que será lanzado en abril. Además, se confirmó la llegada de Bell a la banda, en reemplazo de Green, vía Twitter, diciendo: Ex guitarist from Motionless in White. Now playing the bass for Escape The Fate (El ex guitarrista de Motionless in White. Ahora toca el bajo para Escape The Fate). El 3 de abril, Mabbitt y Ortiz anunciaron que su álbum será lanzado posiblemente en septiembre del 2012, además que Bell y Michael Money (guitarrista en vivo desde el 2008), serán miembros permanentes de la banda. Ahora se estima que su nuevo álbum sera lanzado en noviembre del 2012. El 17 de diciembre publicó un teaser en YouTube de una canción de su nuevo álbum llamada 'Ungrateful', cuyo single saldría a la venta en iTunes el día 12 de febrero de 2013, además se espera sacar pronto un videoclip de esta canción, el cual ya han grabado,y los miembros del grupo subieron capturas del vídeo. El videoclip salió, dirigido por Frankie Nasso. El vídeo muestra una cadena de escenas de bullying en el que un niño es golpeado hasta la muerte por un adolescente, mientras que éste recibe maltratos de su padre, y éste recibe maltratos de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo (éste último resulta ser el padre del niño que ha muerto). Además del videoclip, se estima que el próximo single se titule "You're Insane", y la fecha de lanzamiento del álbum es el 14 de mayo del 2013. Tours The Dead Masquerade (2011) En promoción de Escape the Fate, la banda estuvo de gira con Alesana, Motionless in White, Get Scared y Drive A, alrededor de Estados Unidos y Canadá. entre enero y marzo del 2011. La segunda versión del tour (The Dead Masquerade Down Under), de forma mas pequeña, visitando Australia, junto a Pierce the Veil. Raid the Nation (2011) Después de acabar el tour The Dead Masquerade, la banda participó en variados festivales, entre ellos el Rocklahoma, Rock on the Range, Lazerfest, Download Festival y el Uproar Festival. La banda anunció a través de Twitter y Facebook que se embarcaria en una nueva gira, con Papa Roach y RED, entre marzo y mayo del 2011, por Estados Unidos. Uproar Festival (2011) Desde el 26 de agosto hasta el 14 de octubre, Escape The Fate participó en dicho tour con bandas como Bullet For My Valentine, Seether, Three Days Grace y Avenged Sevenfold. Gira europea (2011) Desde el 23 al 30 de octubre, Escape The Fate estuvo de invitado en la gira de Funeral For A Friend por Europa, junto a invitados como The Amity Affliction y The Bunny The Bear and Straight Lines. This World Is Ours Tour (2012) En Febrero 6, 2012 Escape the Fate anunció que partir del 5 de Abril al 16 de Mayo partirá en el This World Is Ours Tour alrededor de Estados Unidos y Canadá junto a Attack Attack! y bandas soporte como The Word Alive, Secrets y Mest. Además, previamente Escape the Fate había anunciado una gira por Sudamérica y México de 5 fechas del 17 de Marzo al 25 del mismo mes junto a Attack Attack!. Dicha gira tuvo que ser pospuesta al 23 de Junio a 1 de Julio debido a una Neumonía del baterista de Attack Attack! Andrew Wetzel. Influencias y estilo Desde su fundación, Escape The Fate ha sido catalogado como un grupo de post-hardcore y metalcore.Además de influencias emo, screamo, rock alternativo, heavy metal en sus primeros álbumes. Junto con glam rock, metal alternativo, hard rock, rock electrónico y dubstep. La banda es comparada con bandas post-hardcore como From First to Last y Eighteen Visions. Su ex vocalista, Ronnie Radke es admirador de bandas como Van Halen y Misfits. Su ex bajista, Max Green es admirador de Marilyn Manson, Iron Maiden, Killswitch Engage y Cannibal Corpse. Su vocalista actual, Craig Mabbitt es fan desde su adolescencia de Mötley Crüe y los Guns N' Roses. Asimismo, el baterista Robert Ortiz es un gran admirador de Slayer y Slash, a este último, le realizó una entrevista para el portal Buzznet. Todos estos artistas son grandes inspiraciones para la banda. Discografía * Dying Is Your Latest Fashion (2006) * This War Is Ours (2008) * Escape The Fate (2010) * Ungrateful (2013)